User talk:Patchy99 ninja master/2
The archives!! [Talk:Patchy99 ninja master/1|[1 ]] [Talk:Patchy99 ninja master/2|[2 ]] Friend Applicant Form Friend Applicant Form NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive. Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? IMPORTANT: If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Friends Hi Im Merbat And I Wanted To Ask You (If You Want)To Be My Friend If You Want To Just Add Your Self To The List Or Leave Me A New Messege!!! Bye --Merbat Talk to me! 12:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Patchy Message Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Unpokemon Virus Did unpokemon give you a virus??, Why dident you tell me this, As i recall you were hacked by ben and it was ben who attacked unpokemon, is it possible mabye that Ben gave you the virus and not unpokemon, But anyway please tell me what happened so that I could help-Leekduck Re:Friend Sure, but which one? If it's the one on my user page, you can add yourself there. :) Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Pet Shop Could you provide a link to which page I deleted please? I cleared out all "Ben subpages" a couple of days ago because he had over 200 and they were just making the place cluttered. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! About Sure's block Sure was blocked because he's 10 years old, he needs to be 13 to edit here so Catherine blocked hhim to until he's 13--Ced1214 Talk 14:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation 100th Video Recording! You are invited for appearing on my 100th Video, Click here for information! --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) No problem theres no problem, there will be another recordings and parties! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 18:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Well just do some minor ode changes so that the image is shrunk. Add |20px after the svg part and in between the ]]. I also never meant it for a sig too. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 20:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi Patchy99 Ninja Master, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! Re:Quit Well idk if you'd say i quit. I just don't edit as much anymore because It's summer and I have alot better things to do. But I might start editing more when school starts back. ~~Bluehero~~ RE: If you want to know what Bla87 said, he told me that I should be on the Wall of Shame, and he said I was a CP hacker (of course I wasn't), and he even mentioned Microchip123. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Egg tart! 01:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) No Subject Please don't delete what I write. ~1847e RE:Friend Sure I'll be a friend. Enjoy your editing! [[User:Cutelolly|'Քյոոթլոլւ']] [[User_talk:Cutelolly|'!NINJA!']] 12:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Hi Patchy99, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC)